


Skinners New Secretary

by UnderfunctioningAdult



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Jealous Dana Scully, Jealousy, The X-Files Revival, X-Files Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderfunctioningAdult/pseuds/UnderfunctioningAdult
Summary: A flirty touch from a fellow agent congratulating him on a case, a secretary laughing too hard at one of his less than mediocre jokes, a waitress bending forward a little too much giving him an eyeful of ample cleavage. Scully feels a rage begin to simmer low in her bellySet during the revival.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Skinners New Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Combination of Prompt 19 and 25! 
> 
> I didn’t exactly hit either of them on the mark so this is the smutty mess you guys are getting! Haha.

Dana Scully is not a jealous woman. 

But as she watches the eyes of Skinner's pretty, new secretary hungrily roam over the man sitting beside her she can’t help but feel her spine stiffen. A feeling of possession coiling around each of her vertebrae as the woman openly ogles her partner. Okay she’s jealous. Fine. Whatever. 

He’s aged like fine wine. Those soft caring eyes and pouty bottom lip are still the same, still making her swoon after all these years. But Time has been kind to Mulder, where most other men his age have taken on sagging skin and barreled out bellies, Fox Mulder has flourished.  
He’s still as handsome as ever, the new lines on his face and speckles of gray hair only making him look more refined.  
His new exercise routine has him looking better than he did in his 30s. His body once lean and defined now stockier and more muscular. He’s hot. Smokin’ hot. 

And Scully is not the only one to notice.

A flirty touch from a fellow agent congratulating him on a case, a secretary laughing too hard at one of his less than mediocre jokes, a waitress bending forward a little too much giving him an eyeful of ample cleavage. Scully feels a rage begin to simmer low in her belly. 

“Can I get you a coffee Agent Mulder? Tea? Water? Anything?”, a feminine voice asks. 

Scullys hand automatically reaches out and territorially grips the muscle of his thigh. An act of ownership and they both know it. His eyes flash to hers, a smirk spreading across his face at her touch. She knows he’s always loved this side of her. Loved when she stakes a claim on him, making sure others know who he belongs to. 

“No thank you, Ashleigh. I’m fine”, his eyes never leave Scullys. 

Technically they aren’t together anymore. Haven’t been for over two years. Technically he could do whatever he wants, fuck whoever he wants. Hypothetically could take little Ashleigh home and fuck her in the bed they shared for over 10 years…  
And hypothetically Scully could leap across the room right now and scratch Ashleigh's eyes out so they can never look at him this way again.  
She left him, she knows he has no right to sit here with her nails digging into the meat of his leg. Her metophorical flag planted firmly in the centre of his chest saying this man is conquered, everyone can fuck off. 

But she won’t sit by and let anyone else have him. 

She remembers their last time together.  
Remembers the tears in his eyes, his hands mapping out her curves, the desperate frenzied kisses, his lips against her ear begging her not to leave him, his body slick with sweat as he pounded into her over their dining room table, her bags waited for her in the car.  
The memory causing her heart to clench and her panties to dampen. 

What she would give now to run her hands over the naked skin of his chest, kiss the freckle below his bellybutton before descending and opening her mouth to take his big, hard co-

“-Scully?”

“Hmm?” He’s said something to her. She pulls her hand away from him and crosses her legs in an attempt to relieve some of the tension in her core. 

“Where were you?”

“What do you mean?”

His fingers gently tap her temple, “Where did you go?”

She can’t help but let her eyes quickly flick down to his lips, “Nowhere, Mulder. I’m just thinking about the case...”

He smirks again. He’s known her too many years. Knows her inside and out too well to fall for the lie. “Is that right, Dr Scully?” He studies her, the dilated pupils, the flush creeping across her chest, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. “What are you doing tonight?” 

“I’m not interested in squatchin’ with you if that’s what you’re about to ask”

He smiles shyly, leans into her space “We can save that for another time. I mean for dinner”, he says, “I want to take you somewhere nice tonight if you’re free”

Images of the last time they went out somewhere nice flash behind her eyes. 5 years ago for her birthday. Him in a tux, expensive red wine, a surprise birthday cake, his head between her thighs in the parking lot afterwards.

“Scully?” 

Her eyes meet his. She wants this. Needs this. Needs him. She’s so tired of resisting. So tired of watching the Ashleighs of the world think they have a chance with him. So tired of missing him so badly she physically aches. 

Her eyes dart to the young secretary, watches as the girl stares at Mulder from under thick lashes. 

Turning back to him, she keeps her voice low, “I appreciate the offer Mulder but how about we stay in tonight? You can wine and dine me some other time”, she leans in then, sweetly kisses the corner of his mouth, letting her lips linger there a second too long for it to be platonic before she’s pulling away.

The air stills around them, the implications of her words understood.

His eyes turn black, his palm strokes along her pale throat. “I’ll be there at 7”, it would be so easy to pull her to him right now. So easy to taste the morning coffee on her tongue, the flavour of the lipstick, the-

A throat clears, “Um, Agents. Director Skinner will see you now…”

——————————

The steam from her shower seeps into the air of her bedroom as she rubs lotion into her damp skin. Low in her belly she can feel the flutter of nerves as she checks the clock. It’s almost time. 6:36

She hasn’t dressed for him in years. Hasn’t slipped into her prettiest lingerie in anticipation for when he peels it from her body later… But she wants to go all out for him. Make him forget all other women exist the moment he sees her, her image seared into his brain until the day he dies.

She settles on black satin. Simple. Sexy. One of his favourites.

The cups of the bra hold her breasts high on her chest. The soft slopes of her hips accentuated by her dampening panties...

Thigh-highs are rolled up her legs and clipped to the thin straps of her garter belt. Black pumps added to her small feet giving her a few extra inches. A coat of mascara swiped over her lashes. Perfect. Fuckable. 

She checks over her work in the mirror. A feeling of insecurity clawing its way into her brain. Is this too much? Will he like what he sees? What if she doesn’t do it for him anymore?

A noise behind her alerts her to someone in her doorway. She whips around, heart racing...

Mulder. 

His eyes as big as saucers as he scans her body. The veins in his neck popping out as he uses all his willpower to restrain himself. Even with the space between them she can see the bulge of his jeans grow. “Fuck me” he mutters, the words accidentally slipping from him. Words not meant for her to hear.

His eyes finally find hers. A tense silence filling the air before he says, “I knocked”

“ I didn’t hear…” 

The hunger between them is palpable. Raw desire fizzles throughout the room, shooting electricity into the soft flesh of their bodies. 

It takes him three strides before he’s scooping her up. Her legs automatically wrapping around his hips as their mouths crash together.

——————. 

They fall into bed, his clothes the first thing to go, the need for skin to skin contact overwhelming them both as his tongue slips over her lips, pushes against her front teeth before he’s granted access. Their throats let out soft moans as they taste each other.

A warm rush of desire dampens her panties as Mulder unclips her thigh-highs, peels them from her legs and tosses them into the abyss of her room. He unhooks her garter belt next, lets it join the thigh-highs in the void as he plants a kiss just below her bellybutton then trailing up her body; his lips against her belly, a lick between the valley of her breasts, a gentle bite to her neck.

She watches him in the dim lights of the room. Marvels at his beauty, sculpted curves and hard edges. The soft patch of his chest hair tickling against her breasts. The scar on his shoulder shining in the light. The length of his cock as it stands tall and proud, it’s veins throbbing under the skin. He takes her breath away...

Mulder grunts as she reaches down grabbing the head of him, rubs her finger through the pre-cum before bringing it to her lips, sucking it clean. 

His eyes turn feral. A desperation taking over his body that he can no longer hide...

“Need to taste your pussy, Scully” he groans through gritted teeth.

He's flat on his back, his greedy hands pulling her up and over him so her thighs encase his head. His fingers pulling her panties to the side so he can see her glistening folds.  
“So beautiful” he breathes, then leans up giving her a firm lick from her entrance to her clit. Savours the flavour of her on his tongue. 

His arms curve around her thighs as he commands, “Down”  
She lets her thighs relax, lets her knees slide out more before his lips connect with her wet heat.  
His tongue impaling her, moving in and out of her as his nose bumps against her bundle of nerves above. 

He laps at her, his tongue working hard and fast as a low growl from the back of his throat sends vibrations through her body. His lips moving up to suck on her clit. Her creamy juices coating his face.

“Ah, fuck Mulder” she whimpers, her hips rolling against his mouth. That bright light of pleasure starting to build at the base of her spine.

It used to scare her, how good he was at doing this. Knowing exactly where to touch before she even knew it herself. His skills were unmatched, he could bring her to orgasm faster than her own fingers. Sometimes she thought he was made for this… Put on Earth for the sole purpose of making her cum…

He holds her firm to his face giving her no chance to move away, his tongue flicking over her clit before darting down to lick the warm flush of fresh arousal that flows from her. Her body begins to shudder, her breath coming out in shallow pants “Mulder… please… I’m going to-“

He pulls her impossibly closer and devours her completely as the orgasm takes control of her. She cries out, “Ah! Fuck Mulder! Fuck!”, her hands fisting his hair as he lets her ride his face. His hands moving to massage the flesh of her ass, tongue still licking her most sensitive parts, creating aftershocks that make her body jolt. 

She rolls off him, collapses on her sheets, tries to catch her breath. He crawls up her body and lets her taste herself on his lips. Moves his mouth to kiss along the sharpness of her jaw, “I’ve missed you so much Scully”

“I’ve missed you too” She has. More than anything. 

Her hips buck up, the fabric of her panties brushing against his length. She needs him inside her. 

Pouty lips kiss along the edge of her bra, “Was this all for me?”

She blushes, “I wanted to look good for you”

Warm palms cup her face as he looks into her eyes.“You always look good for me, Scully. Always”, his lips softly touching hers. “You’re so beautiful. Too beautiful to still be hanging around an old guy like me”, his words mumbled against her skin. “So perfect baby”

She lets out a snort of laughter, “Mulder…”

“I’m not joking. It’s an X-File in itself how amazing you still look”, his fingers snap the front clasp of her bra, maneuvering it from her body. “Could have any guy you want” his mouth descends on a nipple. “And yet here you are fooling around with the crypt keeper” breathed into her flesh...

“Well a lot of the women at the FBI would disagree with you. You know that” the jealousy evident in her tone. 

“What does that mean?” he looks up to her, brows crinkled in confusion.

Scully flips them, her body settles on top of his, she leans down and sucks hard at the skin of his neck. Sits back to survey her work. She wants to mark him, leave evidence that he’s owned. “Mulder… you must notice all of the women fawning over you” 

He snorts, “Fawning over me? Like who?” He sits up and kisses across her collar bone, nips lightly at the delicate skin. Let’s his hands roam her body.

“Like that woman who offered you coffee at the cafe the other morning”

“Honey, she was a waitress...”

“And that police officer who asked you for dinner on our last case”, her back arching when his thumbs graze across her nipples.

“Scully...” he laughs.

She huffs, “Ashleigh...”

His brows shoot up. “Skinners assistant Ashleigh? Is that what this is about?”

“Mulder she was undressing you with her eyes right in front of me! I can’t imagine how she would of behaved had I not been there”

He presses his lips to her chin. “Hmm, well it’s too bad for her that I’m not interested” suddenly she’s under him again, “I’ve got a thing for territorial, little redheads” his head dips, lips close around her nipple, his tongue curling around it before releasing it with a wet pop. “A real serious thing…”

She playfully smacks his shoulder then trails her nails to the back of his neck, “I’m not territ-“

He kisses her hard, shutting her up. “It’s only you, Scully. There’s no room left in my heart for anyone else…” 

Devotion and heartbreak and loyalty and pain and happiness and anger and a love so pure it created miracles. The raw honesty spilling from his lips before he even has a chance to stop them. “It’s just you, Scully. It will only ever be you”

Her manicured nails map his plump lower lip, glide across the hairs of his brow before he captures her hand, bringing her knuckles to his mouth.

She bites down on her trembling lower lip, the urge to cry overwhelming her senses.

She needs to hear him say it. Needs the reassurance. “Do you love me?” 

“More than anything”

“Prove it” her hand reaches between them, lines him up to her entrance. She needs this now. This connection. This act of love. He doesn’t need any further instructions. 

His hips thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt inside her warmth in one smooth motion. She lets out a sharp gasp as Mulder groans into the skin of her neck, inner walls flutter around him as she adjusts to his girth. She’d almost forgotten how big he feels inside her. That delicious ache as he stretches her out. The pleasurable pain of his first few thrusts. 

Their fingers entwine above her head, his hips rolling slow and steady against hers. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah… Ah! Just getting... reacquainted with your size”, she hisses.

He grins down at her, “You’re trying to flatter me now”

“Shut up, Mulder”

—————

The wet slaps of their bodies meeting fills the room like music. Her tongue sucking the salty sweat from his jaw, her soft whimpers in his ear as he speeds up their rhythm. Her hips bucking up to meet his thrust for thrust.

He pulls her thigh higher over his hip. The new angle causing the head of his cock to brush over her g-spot again and again and again and again.

It’s still so easy between them. Even after these two years apart, their bodies still know each other better than they even know themselves. Falling into sync so naturally. They belong together. Were made for each other. She’s never been so sure of something in her life.

His hand slips between them, thumbing her clit firmly. She cries into his mouth as the bright light of orgasm courses through her. “Mulder! Yesyesyesyes…”A warm gush of slickness flowing from her body.

She feels his body begin to tense above her, his pace fasten...

Her nails grip the back of his neck, her words strained, “You’re mine”

“Yours”

“Only mine, Mulder” his cock slamming into her, fucking her into the mattress so hard her bed bangs against the wall. The neighbours will be thrilled. “Say it”, her hand grips his jaw and forces him to meet her eyes. 

“Only yours. Fuck Scully... I’m only yours, baby” he grunts, so close...

She softly kisses him, “Cum for me” 

It’s enough to set him off. He’s moaning as he explodes inside the tightness of her pussy. Her walls fluttering around him, milking him of every last drop before he’s collapsing on top of her…

——————

Her head rests against his chest, listens to the strong beat of his heart as his fingers trace absent minded patterns into the skin over her tattoo. 

The patter of rain hits against the windows. The only other sound in the room the ticking of the clock next to her bed. 

Scully breaks the silence first. “What are you thinking about?”

She can feel him thinking, deciding whether to be honest. She listens to the steady beat of his chest...

“If nows a good time to ask you to come home” he teases “You’re usually very agreeable after sex…”

She chuckles, kisses his chest “I thought by now you would have liked having free reign of the house”

“Nah, you know me, Scully. I get lonely out there without you… I miss having your bee pollen in the cupboard” he teases, fingers running through her hair. “Although… if you’re unavailable I could always ask Ashleigh”

Her eyes flash up to the shit-eating grin on his face and she can’t help but smile. 

“Not right now but soon…”

“How soon?”

“Really soon” 

He smiles downs at her “Okay”. Lifts her hand to his mouth and kisses each of her finger tips. “Soon” 

“I love you Mulder”

“I love you too… Want me to prove it?”


End file.
